Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standing-up, for example, sit-to-stand, trainer, particularly for mobilizing convalescents with limited mobility in the rehabilitation sector, whereby to move a seat base between a sitting position and a standing position, a positioning unit movable by a drive is provided and at least one securing device for securing the convalescent is provided.
Description of the Background Art
Convalescents, who have limited mobility due to illness, for example, stroke patients, are often confronted with the problem that they must relearn motion sequences necessary for daily life. In particular, the coordination of movements that are associated with a shifting of the body's center of gravity often poses great problems for these convalescents. Thus, for example, they must relearn how to stand up and sit down. This motion sequence makes high demands on coordination abilities. Thus, when standing up, the shoulders must first be shifted forwards in the direction of the toes. The center of gravity is then shifted further forwards in that the lower legs are tilted over the ankle joint, as a result of which the knees are also shifted forwards. This then results in a slight lifting of the thighs and buttocks from the seat base. The convalescent is then brought into the standing position by extending the legs and a simultaneous movement back of the shoulder section and thereby also of the center of gravity. With these shifts in the center of gravity, there is always the risk, however, that the center of gravity is shifted too far, which leads to a considerably increased risk of falling. There is the problem, moreover, that the muscle strength of the convalescents is often not sufficient to be able to perform the motion sequence independently.
For this reason, when the standing up process is being relearned, a supervising attendant must always be present, who supports the convalescent and takes him actively from the sitting position to the standing position. The associated effort has the result that the reintegration of these convalescents into daily life is highly care-intensive and thereby also very cost-intensive. In other respects, these exercises are physically very strenuous not only for convalescents, but also for the assistants, particularly if the assistant is much lighter in weight.
DE 20 2009 013 889 U1 discloses an adjustment device, in which by means of a electromotive adjustment, which is realized by a spindle drive, a seat base can be taken from a horizontal position to a vertical position. However, the use of such a device is associated with the problem that a spindle drive often cannot stand up to stress, particularly in the case of overweight patients, as a result of which the lifetime of the device is appreciably shortened. In addition, there is no guidance for the positioning unit, which has a negative effect on the stability of the adjustment device.
Furthermore, EP 1 716 834, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,104, discloses a sit-to-stand device in which the standing up motion is supported by a counterweight. A drive and a seat base are omitted, however, so that a forced movement is not possible. Furthermore, the user must be awkwardly attached to the device because of the lack of a seat base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,046 B1 discloses a training device for disabled persons, particularly for wheelchair users. In this case, a seat base is taken from a horizontal position to a vertical standing position by means of an air spring adjustable with a lever. A motorized adjustment of the seat base is not provided, however. Furthermore, the sit-to-stand training of the user is not the main focus here. Rather, the standing position is used to enable the user to perform a positively controlled walking motion of the legs, which is initiated via handles by a movement of the arms, similar to a cross trainer.